Pokemon Legacy: The Legacy's Birth
by Winturn
Summary: A new adventure with new characters. The world has changed and a new legacy is about to begin. Featuring new characters and original Pokemon characters. Author's Note: This is the hardest fanfic I've done so any comments or reviews preferably nice but improvements or ideas are great.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Rise Of A Champion

About 20 years ago so before I was born a world event which has changed things majorly happened. All the regions Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Orre moved closer together all were easy to access you could easily swim to the next region if wanted to. All the scientists say this was a man made cause but they can't say what exactly. One theory is that this world's centre is machine and someone is controlling our world. Crazy I know. So now that all the regions are so close to each other the Pokémon have begun to migrate all over the world. Now you can get Tyranitars in Sinnoh and Hoenn or Abomasnows in Johto and Kanto. Although all the regions have moved places such as the Orange Islands are still in the same place but it has also given birth to a new place. My home island. Legacy Island. Legacy Island appeared out of nowhere. It's in the middle of all the regions. If you take a Birdseye's view of the world it would look like an eye with the pupil in the middle being Legacy Island and all the iris which surrounds it are the main regions. Legacy Island is now home to the largest coliseum in the world, Legacy Coliseum, it also is the best way to travel from one region to the next with super fast ferries and underwater trams. Legacy Island has the perfect balance of a futuristic architectural masterpiece and serene nature with a large garden of Eden in the centrepiece of the island. The world has also developed majorly in the last couple of decades. Unova is a prime example of this. All the buildings have a futuristic feel to it. It's now known as the a Idealistic Region as it gives everyone a glimpse of what will happen to Pokémon and people alike.

So the world has changed rapidly and people have grown with it although Johto proudly keeps strong signs of its heritage. Anyway back to the main story. About 10 years ago now when I was 6 or 7 The World Tournament was in its final leg at the Legacy Coliseum. I was lucky enough to be taken there by my dad since we lived right next to the Coliseum and we got tickets for free because my dad has a mate who works there. Anyway, it was the final and it was two of the greatest rivals ever battling. Red vs. Blue. Blue played to the crowd but Red stayed quiet and hid his face mysteriously with his hat. The battle was so intense and exciting my dad had to hold me back so I didn't fall out onto the arena. After a long battle Red came out victor the whole crowd cheered but Red quickly vanished amongst the horde of people. I sigh and run off sad that I couldn't see my childhood hero. My dad chased after me but I couldn't see him behind me. I ran around the corner and collided into someone's legs. I'm stunned for a bit then I realise I'm in pain and I burst into tears.

"Hey, I saw you cheering from the rafters. Your my number one fan, take this." I look up and it's Red. My childhood hero! Before I realise he's put his famed hat on my head! I'm in awe and I beam the biggest smile I ever have. "Haha bless ya. I believe you can be a future champion one day."

Next thing my dad comes along and says sorry to Red but he's clueless that's it's Red. Red just nods and vanishes behind the trees. "Now where did you get that hat from?" My dad was obviously clueless I just giggle and skip back home.

Ever since that day I've wanted to be a Pokémon Champion and one day beat Red. In the last 5 years I've realised that's it's possible. When I was 11 I freed all those Pokémon from Team Rocket and shared them with my friends. Thanks to my efforts the elite trainers such as Alder, Ash and Gary ended Team Rocket's scheme of annihilating Pokémon. Since then me and my friends. Ben, John, Owen, Jay, George and Callum. We have all developed as trainers and have got even more Pokémon for ourselves. Some were through hardship such as my Houndoom. It was the last remaining Pokémon from the ones I rescued and I won the battle to keep it. Others were raised since they were eggs such as John's Galvantula. Everyone has gone through a lot with their Pokémon to get them to where they are now. We made a pact exactly 5 years ago when we first got our Pokémon. That our friendship will never die and that we will become the best Pokémon Trainers out there. Now 5 years down the line to now were meeting up with Master Zen who has a gift for us each and from their our Legacy will unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Winds Of Change

NOTE: I know you can't get Umbreon and Espeon from Dusk and Dawn Stones. I'm only doing it so it works with the story.

"God, I'm gonna be late!" Andrew rushes around his room getting ready for his meeting with his friends and Master Zen. Today is the day when their legacy begins. They're all getting a gift from Master Zen (all seven of them). They've been told to meet at the Eden Gardens at 12pm where they will get their gift and go on their own paths.

"Andrew, honey you don't want to be late for Master Zen and your friends. I made you toast so you can eat on the way there."

"Thanks mum." Andrew's mum unintentionally had a patronizing tone in her voice as usual which always niggled Andrew.

"Remember to come back before you go off on your grand adventure!"

"I will mum, bye." Andrew shuts the door and adjusts his cap (the one given to him by Red) he is also wearing navy jeans, skater trainers, a plain white tee and a tin coloured fleece where his pokéballs are strapped across. He sprints down the street towards the Eden Gardens sidestepping past Mr. Crop the shopkeeper. "Sorry Jacob. I gotta get to the Eden Gardens!"

"It's fine my lad. Go have fun."

Andrew continues to sprint through the city dashing through alleyways where he finally arrives at the Eden Gardens. Everyone is already there and Jay is tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. "I'm sorry Jay. I over slept." Jay just grunts and turns to Master Zen. "Sorry I'm late Master."

"It's ok my child, Breath, there is no rush as the winds are changing." Master Zen uses his stick to support him, Zen is an old monk and is one of the people who has been on Legacy since its birth 20 years ago. He face now wrinkled, his posture crooked, his eyes squinted and his bold head shining brightly in the sun's light. "It's great to see you all here, all friends and so young as well. Reminds me of my childhood growing up." George sniggers at the thought of the Master being young. "You may laugh George but it was true I was a better trainer than all of you. Now I will past my teachings down to you and let you go on your own adventure. Eevee come on out." Seven Eevees come rushing in from the trees behind Master Zen one goes to each trainer. Andrew's rushes towards Andrew and curls itself around his legs trying to sleep. John's leaps into his arms and John begins to stroke it. George's walks up him stubbornly and lies down on the floor. Callum's runs towards him and tackles him down to the ground. Benn's skips towards him and pokes it's tiny tongue out at him. Owen's struts to him trying to show off and finally Jay's marches towards him and sits obediently next to him.

"This is one part of the gift to you. I will now give you the other part." Master Zen first walks up to Andrew and hands him a Water Stone. "Andrew, your heart is one of the purest and kindness I have seen and it shows through your Pokémon. For this I hand you the Water Stone." Next Master Zen hands a Fire Stone to Owen. "Owen, your confidence - although cocky at times - attitude embodies your spirit and for this I give you the Fire Stone." Master Zen then hands a Thunder Stone to George. "George, although aggressive and short tempered you also have strong determination which will take you far. For this you receive the Thunder Stone." He then gives Callum a Dusk Stone. "Callum, you are loyal till the end. You will stand by your friends through hell and beyond. For this I give you the Dusk Stone." Finally he hands John a Dawn Stone. "John, you are full of mysteries, free like the wind. No one knows how your legacy will unfold. For this I give you the Dawn Stone." Master Zen steps back from the seven separating himself from the trainers. "Now Jay and Benn I know you have not been given a stone. Both of you go to Sinnoh and once there Benn you will need to find the Moss Stone and Jay you need to find the Frost Stone." Benn and Jay nod in reply. "Right I leave you now to let you go on your own journey. To build your legacy. Just leave the Gardens in one piece." Master Zen makes his way through the seven and makes his way down the street.

"Now what?" George grunts.

"I guess we give our Eevees the stones." Replies Andrew. One by one the five men give their Eevees the stones and one by one the Eevee transforms into Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Umbreon and Espeon. "Master Zen always has a way with gives." Andrew chuckles.

"True, true. So now that we have our gifts what's the plan?" Owen asks.

"Well if it's ok me and Benn are going to go to Sinnoh and get our final part of the gift." Jay answers sternly.

"Ok then. See you, keep in contact with us through your Pokétech." All remaining five wave off Benn and Jay down the street.

"We will!" Benn calls back.

"Right now that they've gone I think we should have ourselves a battle, all vs. all what do ya say?" George questions.

"Were in!" The four lads shout; and so the seven lads' legacies are about to begin full of adventure, heartache and twists.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Battle Royal

All five trainers stood still with their newly evolved Eevee next to each of them. All of them expect for Espeon charge into the middle of the circle and begin to fight. Jolteon strikes first using quick attack on Flareon sending her flying back towards Owen. Callum signals his Umbreon to attack the weakened Flareon with Faint Attack but Flareon reacts quickly to Owen's command and hits Umbreon with Ember.

Andrew's Vaporeon hits Flareon from behind with Water Gun which is super effective against Flareon. Flareon manages to get up but it is struggling majorly.

"Talk about ganging up on me." Owen moans.

"Jolteon now use Thundershock to finish Flareon!" George commands Jolteon.

An electric surge is sent towards Flareon at a fast pace but Flareon gracefully dodges it just in time. "Now Counter with Quick Attack!" Owen calls to Flareon. Flareon hits Jolteon with great speed and the pair go colliding next to George's legs. George smiles.

"Jolteon use Thunderbolt!" A streak of thunder comes crashing down on top of Flareon who is unable to dodge in time.

"Nice try Flareon, come back now." Owen returns his fainted Flareon to her Pokéball.

Vaporeon directs Aurora Beam on to the stone ground by Umbreon and Jolteon's feet but not at them.

"It looks like you missed Andrew." George chuckles to himself.

"You really don't know when to shut up do you?" Andrew sharply replies.

"Nope, Jolteon use Quick Attack on Vaporeon!"

Jolteon rushes towards Vaporeon at an incredible speed but it slips on the ice laid out by Vaporeon. "You are clueless aren't you George. Vaporeon use Bite!" Vaporeon pounces onto Jolteon and digs it's fangs into him. Umbreon carefully navigates the ice and also attacks Jolteon with Faint Attack. Jolteon is defeated. George grunts as he sends Jolteon back to his Pokéball. "When you going to join in John?" Andrew asks.

"Now." John replies moving his arm forward and Espeon jumps high using Bounce and lands hard on top of Umbreon. "Espeon now use Confusion!" Espeon uses Confusion to levitate Umbreon and Vaporeon high in the air and then sends them crashing down to Earth. "Now this is getting interesting."

Umbreon and Vaporeon team up on Espeon both using Quick Attack but Espeon uses Confusion again and sends them crashing down again. Andrew smiles while Callum frowns.

"Vaporeon use Water Gun on yourself."

"Clever. So your healing yourself now to stay in this battle." John chuckles. Callum sends Umbreon aimlessly towards Espeon using Quick Attack and this time it hits! John smiles, "Espeon use Return!" Espeon quickly uses Return and the power is too much for Umbreon to handle as it is defeated by Espeon's powerful Return. "So it's just me and you then Andrew."

"Yep, bring it on!" Andrew sends Vaporeon using Bite after Espeon. Espeon manages to dodge with ease but doesn't counter. Both Espeon and Vaporeon are at peak performance since Vaporeon has healed itself.

"Let's try this. Espeon use Swift!" John calls and Espeon complies sending a sequence of stars towards Vaporeon.

"Wait for the right moment then dodge it." Andrew waits eagerly to see what Vaporeon does. Vaporeon suddenly bounces on top of each star towards Espeon! Vaporeon jumps off the last one over Espeon landing behind her. "Vaporeon well done, now use Headbutt!" Vaporeon crashes head first into Espeon causing high damage to her. "Now finish it by using Bite!" Vaporeon drives it's fangs deep into Espeon's neck defeating it.

"Bravo. I was not expecting that result." Says John as he withdraws Espeon into her Pokéball.

"Aha thanks but I give credit to Vaporeon. She did great." Vaporeon purrs as it curls itself around Andrew's legs. "So now that's over what now?"

"I guess we get ready and go our separate ways." Replies Callum.

"Well I think for safety's sake and for our parents' well being it'd be best if we paired up." Laughs Andrew. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Well you four pair up since I'm staying here for the moment since I got some stuff to finish here first." Smiles John.

"Ok well I'm not too bothered where I go personally. What about the rest of you guys?" Andrew asks.

"Well I want to go to Kanto since personally that's the best region." George boasts.

"I want to go to Johto just because of their history and they have a great Karate School in the region." States Callum.

"Well I'm going to head over to Hoenn then for the sake of exploration." Owen laughs.

"Well it seems like I'll go with Owen to Hoenn and you two can decide where to go first. Johto or Kanto." Andrew declares.

"Ok then looks like it's settled. We all go each other on our Pokétechs so any trouble just send out the emergency signal to everyone and we'll head over as soon as possible. Well keep in touch and take care!" John shouts as he heads back home.

The remaining four share their goodbyes and begin to head off home to get prepared for the adventures ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Bon Voyage

"Hi Mum I'm home." Andrew calls as he shuts the door behind him and his new Vaporeon.

"Welcome back honey I made you some sandwiches to take with you on your adventures. I know they won't last but it helps." Andrew's Mum smiles and slots the sandwiches in the rucksack. "So where are you going to then?"

"Me and Owen are going to Hoenn so don't worry I'm not alone."

"I wouldn't."

"Oh trust me you would Mum it's so embarrassing." Sighs Andrew.

"What about your other friends?"

"Well Benn and Jay are going to Sinnoh to evolve their Eevees and oh that reminds me! Come on out Vaporeon." Vaporeon comes rushing in behind Andrew and curls itself around his legs. "It's the gift from Master Zen. He gave each one of us an Eevee and specific stone. I was given a Water Stone to get Vaporeon."

"Aww it's so cute! It does resemble you a lot though. Constantly sleeping."

"Aha anyway Benn and Jay have gone to Sinnoh, John is staying here for some reason, Callum and George are going Johto and Kanto and as you know me and Owen are heading towards Hoenn."

"It sounds great honey. Just remember to keep in contact with me at all times and if it gets to tough you can always come back here."

"Thanks Mum. I best be off, I don't want to keep Owen waiting. I love you." Andrew gives his Mum an awkward but embracing hug and dashes out of the door with Vaporeon following behind.

Andrew meets up with Owen just outside the Legacy Docks. They wave goodbye to Callum and George again who leaves on the Underwater Tube to Johto and they have a look at the times for the Hoenn Underwater Tube.

"Damn, looks like we just missed it." Exclaims Owen.

"Yep, the next one isn't for another four hours and I can't wait that long." Laughs Andrew.

"Follow me I got an idea." Owen rushes amongst the large crowds of people through the Legacy Docks. Soon they're in the container section of the docks. Large crates surrounded the pair some were rusted from the rain others were immaculate. "Up here." Owen begins to climb up the side of the containers and he beings free running from one container to the next. Andrew follows suit jumping from one container to the next, he doesn't look down since one of his worse fears is heights. He just runs and jumps. Owen lands on one container when a giant crane claw picks up the container, he's about 5 feet higher than Andrew when Andrew jumps. Andrew comes up short but Owen grabs his hand in time and hauls him. Owen holds onto one of the metal fingers of the crane's claw and looks out to sea.

"Some plan." Andrew grunts dusting himself off.

"Look at the view, isn't it beautiful?"

Andrew looks out to the vast sea. It sparkles as the sun shines against its gentle wave. The shadows of loads of little Tynamos streaking through the water and Seakings jumping out of the water gracefully and gently land back in the water. Wingulls squawk loudly as they fly past their heads. Down below where the other containers are Machops, Machokes, Machamps, Timburrs, Gurdurrs and Conkledurrs all help workers moving containers. The container which Owen and Andrew are standing on is now above the sea when workers notice the pair. The workers begin shouting and the container begins to move back towards land where a bunch of angry Pokémon and workers await the pair. "Go Lapras!" Owen's Lapras appears in the water below them. "Now jump Andy!"

"You want me to jump?!"

"Yep!"

"Mate, no way in hell I'll..." Before Andrew knows it he's falling through the sky as Owen's just pushed him off the container! Andrew lands hard on top of Lapras' shell and feels a sharp pain in his back as he sits up holding on Lapras' shell. Shortly Owen lands on Lapras next to him perfectly fine. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I don't want to be beaten up by a bunch of tough and angry Pokémon before leaving Legacy! Now go Lapras to Hoenn!"

The sun begins to set as Legacy Island begins to go out of sight, Owen lays back on Lapras and looks up to the night sky which is breaking out. "Well now that Legacy is behind us we can start to build on our own one."

"Yep I wonder what will await us."

"I don't know but I want adventure, fun and obviously girls."

"Aha typical of you."

"What?"

"Thinking of girls."

"Aha I'm not like that, I just say because... I don't know really. Just do."

"Fair enough."

"I guess so." Owen sits back up on the Lapras and looks over the edge staring into the mystical wonders of the sea. "I wonder what the others are doing."

"Well I guess from the sun setting that it's about 6-7pm and I'm pretty sure that they would have arrived in their regions by now."

"Yea and we won't arrive in Hoenn for another 5 hours at least. Well at least we can enjoy a nice relaxing ride on Lapras."

"Yep well if it's gonna be a 5 hour journey. At least. I'm gonna get some rest after you made me do all that jumping. Night Owen."

"Night cousin." Owen lays back down on Lapras and looks at the night sky as the stars begin to come out. Owen ponders on what he actually wants to do in Hoenn does he want to be a world class trainer like his cousin Andrew? Or does he want to try his shot at the Pokémon Contests since Hoenn is famous for some of the best Pokémon Coordinators in the world. He just sighs. "I don't know what I want."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Taking The Tube

George: Charizard, Gyarados, Gengar, Bisharp, Dragonite, Jolteon.

Callum: Umbreon, Jellicent, Lampent, Smeargle, Pidgeot, Poliwrath.

The time is about 3pm in the afternoon, Callum and George got on the Underwater Tube to Olivine Town in Johto just in time. The Tube to Olivine Town was surprisingly cramped and crowded. There were plenty of different characters on the tube though. Some official businessmen and women heading back home after doing some business in Legacy. Ambitious trainers like Callum and George thirsty for adventure. Even shady characters are easy to point out on the tube but everyone is self involved in something. Either work, listening to music or their Pokémon.

"Why do I have to be paired with you?" Sighs George.

"Oh thanks. Well truth be told I'm not the most happy about the pairings either but we haven't got much choice now."

"You're welcome. Why do we even have to go to Johto first? Can't we just get the tube to Kanto just as easily?"

"We could but I didn't want to wait 2 more hours for a tube to a place I don't really want to go to." Moans Callum.

"Well we might as well get to know each other more then since we may hang around together but were not exactly friends are we." States George.

"Yea I guess not. I've never been on the tube before."

"I have but only once and that was when I was two. When I was first brought here after being adopted." George voice breaks halfway through saying adopted. He breaks eye contact from Callum and looks out of the window of the tram. The tube is a tram line run by hydraulics the tram is surrounded by a thick glass case. In the summer the walkways next to the tram line is open for the public and in certain areas citizens are allowed to camp overnight since it is a lengthy walk. The tram itself is made of metal but there are plenty of windows so you are to look out of the glass. It's basically travelling through an aquarium.

"Oh yea I forgot you were adopted. You know anything about your blood parents?" George looks at Callum surprisingly. Partly cause him and Callum aren't exactly friends and someone is taking an interest in his life and problems. Normally he sends people away with his aggressive demeanour. "Sorry I know it's a personal question. You don't have to say anything if you want to."

"No it's fine, just a bit off guard by the question. Well when I was Ten, just before I met you guys I was being bullied by other kids. They would take the piss out of me for being adopted. I didn't quite know what it meant at the time but it still hurt. So one day when I got home I asked my new parents what adoption is. They sat me down at the table and began to explain about my parents and how..." Out of nowhere a thug snatches George's Jolteon from his feet and begins to run off down the tube with it. "Damn it! Jolteon use..." Callum clamps his hand over George's mouth shutting him up.

"Don't be stupid using any move now could be costly for everyone on this tram. Don't worry I've got this." Callum hands Umbreon to George and sprints after the thug down the tube. The thug is a good 50 feet away from Callum but is forced to go slower because of Jolteon squirming about in his hands. Callum sidesteps through the crowd of different and unique people. Soon Callum is close behind the thug. He doesn't risk tripping up the thug because of the chance Jolteon might get hurt. He jumps against the side of the tram and uses it to jump in front of the thug. The thug comes to a halt and gasps. Callum roundhouse kicks the thug, knocking him out. Without hurting Jolteon. Soon he hears George panting as he catches up to him with Umbreon in hand. "Here you go, I got Jolteon back." Callum hands Jolteon back to George who snuggles in his owner's hands.

"Thanks. I owe you one. What do we do about our thug here? I'm sure we can hand him over to the police once we get off the tram." The rest of the journey went fairly quickly the whole conversation about George's adoption didn't pop up again and before they knew it they arrived in Olivine Town. They handed the thug to the police who thanked them for their work. It was night time by the time they arrived in Olivine Town. Both of them agreed that it was best to sign in at the inn and get some sleep for the journey ahead.

George led in bed unsettled, he stirred and fidgeted in his covers. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable physically. Personally he found the bed extremely comfortable. He was emotionally awkward after having the conversation about his adoption to Callum. It's the first time he had a conversation about himself like that. It felt weird but a nice weird. Shortly afterwards George manages to drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Cleaning The Dirt

John: Espeon, Volcarona, Klinklang, Galvantula, Drifblim, Milotic.

"Why do I have to stay here while everyone else is out on their own adventures while I clean up the Eden Gardens." John mutters to himself as he sweeps up the leaves on the courtyard in Eden Gardens.

"You're here because you offered to help me." Master Zen appears from the shrubs and bushes behind John.

"Great hearing as always Master Zen." John puts down the broom and sits next to Master Zen on the bench next to a patch of Lavenders. "I guess I did offer to help you. I also got to help out at the Day Care and fix some mechanisms for a friend."

"See that's just your personality. Kind and always there for others when needed. Although you keep to yourself you are always first in line to help."

"Yea I don't like being selfish unlike George."

"George uses his aggression as a defensive mechanism. Since he was a child he's been scolded by everyone in his life. His blood parents when he was young. Fellow students when he was at school; because of those events he struggles to trust people and has very few friends. Inside I know he has a heart of gold."

"I'll take your word for it. Well you going to help tidy up or not?"

"I'll watch since you were so kind in offering to help."

"Ah some wise words there Master Zen."

Evening falls over Legacy Island and the bug Pokémon fall asleep in amongst the shrubs and bushes. Master Zen had retired to his monastery. John was still tidying up in the courtyards when he decides to call it a night. He takes the broom back to the shed and tucks it away. John begins to walk through the courtyard when he hears some commotion in the far corner. It's a trio of thugs treating the Pokémon in the gardens harshly. John clenches his fist and confronts the trio.

"What do you three think you're doing?" John asks the trio sternly. What appears to be the leaders steps in front of John. He had prudent smell and his breath was just as bad, he had a skinny but menacing posture.

"I would walk away before you get hurt buddy." The leader demands.

"I'm not going until you leave these innocent Pokémon alone!"

"You and what army?"

"This one!" John draws out three Pokéballs and sends out a trio of Pokémon. "Go Espeon, Volcarona and Galvantula!"

The three thugs send out their Pokémon as well. One has an Arbok another has Cacturne and the leader sends out a Skuntank. "You've made a big mistake! Go get them Skuntank! Use Flamethrower on Galvantula!"

A wave of fire flares out of Skuntank's mouth towards Galvantula but John doesn't flinch. "Volcarona jump in front of Galvantula!" Volcarona jumps in Galvantula and takes the Flamethrower full on, but it hardly takes a scratch. "Time to counter! Volcarona use Fire Spin on Cacturne, Galvantula use Electro Ball on Arbok and Espeon use Swift on Skuntank!"

All three moves hit their targets. Cacturne is defeated by Volcarona's Fire Spin because it's super effective but Arbok and Skuntank still stand. The thug who was defeated runs away. "What power!" He sighs.

"I admit your powerful but were stronger! Skuntank use Toxic!" The leader is in full rage and his ally commands Arbok to use Posion Sting on Espeon. Both moves hit Espeon hard and it's obvious that Espeon is badly poisoned, John resentfully calls Espeon back to her Pokéball. "Ha I told you were stronger!"

"You may have defeated my lovely Espeon but Galvantula and Volcarona are still strong enough to defeat you! Galvantula use Electro Ball and Volcarona use Gust to combine the two moves!" The Pokémon do as there asked and they created an electrical tornado which wipes out both Arbok and Skuntank in a powerful move. "Well I think I won this. Now please leave the Pokémon in peace."

"Such power! Yes we will were sorry." The remaining pair of thugs run off out of the Eden Gardens as John returns Galvantula and Volcarona to their Pokéballs.

"Well I guess I better take you guys to the Pokémon Centre." John walks out of Eden Gardens and walks down to the end of the high street where the Pokémon Centre was located. He hands the nurse his Pokémon and patiently waits for them to be healed.

"Here you go sir. Your Pokémon are fully healed. Please come again." The nurse smiles as she hands John his Pokémon back. John walks back slowly trying to figure out in his head where to go to first after he's finished helping out everywhere. "I haven't a clue." He mumbles to himself. Johto is tempting with the ancient ruins but Callum and George are over there and he can't stand George. He's pretty sure that Andrew and Owen will split and go off in different directions so Hoenn is also tempting. He knows he doesn't want to go to Orre, Sinnoh or Unova since they just don't appeal to him. "Maybe I'll go somewhere completely different. Like the Orange Islands. I'll think about it more in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: New Boys On The Block

Andrew: Alakazam, Houndoom, Staraptor, Machamp, Excadrill, Vaporeon

Owen: Flareon, Xatu, Lapras, Ninetales Tauros, Marowak.

It's morning when the pair wake up. The sun shining brightly and the soothing waves gently crashing against the shore. Slateport City is in sight as Owen looks out past Lapras. Before the pair know it they end up on the beach in front of Slateport, they hop off of Lapras and Owen returns her to her Pokéball. The beach is busy even though it's so early in the morning, Owen and Andrew drew attention arriving on Owen's Lapras and it all got the attention of some unwelcomed visitors. Two big, bulky sailors approach the pair with anger in their eyes.

"Well look what the rod brought in. Two kids who think they're tough to sail these harsh seas." One sailor picks up Owen by the collar and lifts him off the ground. Before anything escalates Andrew steps in stops the sailor.

"Put him down now." Andrew pushes the sailor back and the sailor puts down Owen. Who rushes back to Andrew.

"I could have taken him." Sneers Owen.

"What about his friend? I sure as hell couldn't take him." Snaps Andrew.

"Well if you two don't want to fight man to man why don't we have ourselves a little Pokémon battle?" Pipes up one of the sailors.

Owen looks at Andy and they nod. "Yea sure, a double battle?"

"Anything to give you the upper hand."

"Well let's make this interesting. If me and my friend here beat you two sailor you pay us 10000 credits but if you two win then we will pay you 10000 credits. Sounds fair?"

Andrew grabs Owen by the arm and whispers in his ear "We don't have that kind of money!"

"Andy don't worry they are sailors. They are clueless about Pokémon."

"Yea sure but if you don't pay up we'll get our buddies to deal with you." The sailors throw out their Pokéballs both of them sending out Machamps. Andrew sends out his own Machamp while Owen sends out Tauros. Soon a bunch of people surround the four as the battle is about to begin. "Machamp use Fire Punch!" Both sailors call in perfect sync.

Andrew nods at Owen and they get underway as well. "Machamp block the Fire Punches!" Machamp uses his multiple hands to grab the punches and manages to out strength the pair of Machamps. "Now use Vital Throw!" Machamp manages to send both of his opponents crashing onto the sand. "It's all yours Owen."

"Right lets finish this Tauros! Use Wild Charge!" Tauros shrouds itself in electricity and crashes into both Machamps causing both of them to faint but doing minor damage to himself. "Well I think you owe us 10000 credits."

"It's not over yet boys, we still have a Pokémon each. Now let's begin, go Azumarill!" The other sailor sends out a Tentacruel.

"Well were switching as well! Go Lapras!" Owen brings out his Lapras while Andrew sends out Alakazam. Lapras and Tentacruel battle in the water while Alakazam and Azumarill battle it out on the sand. The crowd has gotten bigger since the start of round two and they are thoroughly enjoying the display at the beach. "Ok Lapras this is going to be a tough battle and I know you need a rest but you gotta win this! Use Rain Dance!" It begins to rain heavily and most of the crowd go rushing to collect their stuff ready to go home. Lapras loves the rain since it prevents her from being Poisoned, Paralyzed or gain any other status elements.

"Ha that's all you got? Tentacruel use Poison Sting!" Tentacruel sends out toxic bullets towards Lapras and they connect but they don't deal much damage thanks to the Rain Dance.

Back on the beach Alakazam is dominating Azumarill with Energy Ball. "Owen what are you doing? We want to keep the crowd! Alakazam use Sunny Day!" The sun comes back out from the rain clouds and so do the crowds of people, they return to watch the spectacle. "Right lets finish off Azumarill with Fire Punch followed by Ice Punch and finishing off with Thunder Punch!" Alakazam performs the triple punch with great speed that Azumarill is unable to dodge or block them. After the Thunder Punch connects Azumarill faints because it's super effective and a critical hit!

"Nice Andy. Well Lapras I guess we can't lose now! Let's surprise them a bit with Thunder!" A flash of lighting comes crashing down on Tentacruel which is super effective and causes him to faint. "Well now you owe us the money!" The crowd erupt in cheers as Andy and Owen claim victory.

"Ok you beat us. Twice. So as promised here is the 10000 credits. I admit we underestimated you majorly." The sailors hand Owen and Andy the money and they shake hands.

"Aha thanks, it's good that we won since we didn't have 10000 credits on us..." The sailors seemed a bit insulted by the comment but they smile it off. Owen and Andrew return Alakazam and Lapras to their Pokéballs and they head off to the Pokémon Centre to heal them.

After they leave the centre they're debating on what to do next. "Well I'm tempted to try out the Pokémon Contest here. So could we do that please?" Asks Owen.

"Umm yea sure but we can both take part yea? You'll have to show me the ropes though since I'm pretty clueless on the concept."

"Yea I will. Ok to the Pokémon Contest Arena!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven: Fishing In The Bay

Benn: Blastoise, Scizor, Absol, Flygon, Zoroark, Eevee

Jay: Scolipede, Eevee, Zebstrika, Floatzel, Hypno, Swellow

The clouds have hung over Sinnoh all morning but the rain has eased up slightly since the early hours of the day. Benn and Jay sit crouched under an umbrella in the rain next to Canalave Bay. Two rods stuck in the ground while casted to sea. Benn shuffles in his seat and then asks the typical question.

"Why are we fishing in the rain?!" Jay chuckles at the comment but doesn't answer. "Well why?"

"Ahh Benn always so eager, I thought you were the type to go with the flow?" Jay chuckles.

"I normally am but fishing in the pouring rain isn't quite my thing." Benn sighs.

Jay doesn't reply he just sits calm and still focusing on his rod waiting for the slight jolt or movement. Benn sighs and just looks up into the clouds. Moments pass before anytime of movement happens and even then it was just a flock of Wingulls. Benn was still staring up into the clouds and Jay's focus was unaltered. Their feet were beginning to go numb from the dampness but the pair weren't phased by the cold or damp. Benn breaks the silence by asking Jay a question.

"Jay. What sort of adventures do think we'll have?"

"I honestly don't know; but all have adventure, drama and twists."

"Yea I guess so."

"What made you ask that?"

"I don't know just nervous, excited and curious what we might experience on the road ahead."

"Well everyone's adventures are going to be different. Even though were travelling together our adventures will be different."

"Yep. Well I guess I better sit back and enjoy the ride ahead."

"Yea lets."

Both Benn and Jay sit back in their chairs. Benn is lulled to sleep from the gentle noise of raindrops hitting the umbrella but Jay is wide awake eyes fixed on his rod. The rod wriggles slightly and Jay quickly lunges forward and grabs the rod and quickly begins to reel in. He starts waking Benn up to say that he's caught something. Benn yawns and sits up properly on his chair and sees Jay reeling in something.

"It's a damn Magikarp! You woke me up for a Magikarp?!" Benn shouts in anger.

"Calm down Benn. Man what has gotten into you these last couple of days?"

"Oh it's nothing sorry. I'm gonna go back to sleep now."

"Umm ok."

Benn lies back in his chair and pretends he's fallen asleep. He's hiding a secret from Jay. A secret which gives him nightmares. A secret which has other lives in danger not just his. He fears that if he tells Jay anything that Jay will be in danger too. At the start of the year Benn arrives home to an empty house. There's a note on the table explaining what's happened. His parents have been taken hostage by Team Rocket for some twisted project. If Benn attempts to do anything like saving his parents or telling the police everything he holds dear to him will be destroyed. Recently the note has been a big burden on his mind since he's starting to travel. He's become more isolated because he has no choice. More aggressive and touchy. He's been manipulated into something he's not by Team Rocket.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: Market Parade

George: Charizard, Gyarados, Gengar, Bisharp, Dragonite, Jolteon.

Callum: Umbreon, Jellicent, Lampent, Smeargle, Pidgeot, Poliwrath.

George gently splashes his face with cool, refreshing water; he can't sleep. All night he's been stirring in his bed. Haunted by his past, his adopted and blood parents, the bullies. Anything to do with being adopted. He stares at himself in the mirror and soon his facial expressions turn dark, almost like he's scolding at himself. In rage he slams his fist on the table.

Half asleep, Callum wonders in after being woken up by the anger of George. "What was that George?" He asks yawning.

"Nothing, go back to bed." George puts bluntly while looking in the mirror.

"I'm up now and I know something's up. Let me guess, the whole adoption thing?" George's eyes widen in surprise at Callum's precision. "I also guess you're wishing you were never born and the whole situation. Whatever it may be is your fault?" Again George is amazed with Callum's guessing ability. Yet he's still angry and insecure and storms out of the bathroom out onto the balcony. Callum steadily paces out after him fearing the worse. "Don't do anything stupid George!"

"I'm not, don't worry I'm not that stupid to take my life. Look." George points out sea. Both stay stand in awe at the beautiful sight before them. Slowly, gloriously, gracefully the sun begins to rise over the ocean. The orange rays rests gently against the rays creating the beautiful scene, a flock of Wingull fly towards the sunrise, their wings skimming the water. Down below and out of sight the Krabby form in groups and blow beautiful bubbles which float up into to view, shinning in the sun's radiating light. "This is why I don't kill myself. Even though I'm not important it's beautiful sights such a this which gives me a new lease of life."

"I understand completely. This is truly a magnificent sight to behold. I guess I should thank you for waking me up." Callum chuckles.

"Aha your welcome I guess." George laughs. "Well it's time we got ready. Since the Olivine Town Parade is today."

"Oh yea I completely forgot about it; we'd best get ready since I know for certain that the parade starts early."

It's midday and the sun is high and radiating brilliantly over Olivine. The town is bustling with entertainment and fun. There's multiple stands up with loads of different things to offer. George is busy filling his face at an all you can eat noodle while Callum is being more reserved and learning about Olivine's history and it's famous Lighthouse Tower.

"Done!" George pushes his empty bowl to the chef and belches loudly and laughs.

"Another bowl?" The chef asks.

"Yep! With extra hot sauce this time!" George beams.

"I'll give you extra hot, you punk." The Chef grumbles to himself as he pours an scorching amount of sauce into the noodles. "Here you go kid, this ones on the house." The chef chuckles as George begins to chow down the noodles.

Callum walks up to George as he finishes his last mouthful of noodles. "So how are you George?" George goes to speak but stops halfway through. "George?" George feels a burning sensation in his throat which scolds through his whole body. George yelps loudly and the crowd around them all fix their attention on George whose is screaming and begging desperately for a drink. Callum fetches George a glass of water which he gulps franticly, George lets out a huge gasp as Callum interrogates the chef. "What did you do to the noodles?!" The chef just laughs but George intervenes and says something surprising.

"Can I have some more?!"

The parade begins to slow down, a large chunk of the crowd has retired to their homes and only a few people remain out and about. For George it's been a great day even though he had his insides roasted but for Callum it was an average day with not much excitement although he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy seeing George screaming. The pair decide to call it a day and begin to head back towards the inn when screaming erupts from the other side of town. Soon a group of thugs dressed in black which has the Team Rocket symbol streaks past. Callum and George suspect they're up to no good and chase after them through the alleyways until they get the group cornered. Two of the thugs manage to climb over the wall while a pair remain on the other side. George signals at Callum to chase the pair who escaped over the wall while he take care of the pair in front of them.

"Go Jolteon and Bisharp!" George throws two Pokéballs out bringing out his pair to fight the group's Persian and Sableye. The thugs make the first move by having both use Shadow Ball at Jolteon. "Bisharp! Take the hit!" Bisharp appears in front of the Shadow Balls and takes the hit full on hardly taking a scratch. "Nice one! Now Jolteon use Bisharp as leverage and use Wild Charge!" Jolteon cloaks itself in a surge of electricity and the extra height increases the impact damage when it connects on Sableye. Sableye gets send flying back and crashes into the wall which the previous pair of thugs fled over. An annoyed thug calls Sableye back and flees the area. "One down."

Meanwhile Callum has caught up to the remaining two thugs and begins a battle with them. They send out Crobat and Absol, Callum not fully focused on the battle since he's seen something off-putting. "I recognise you from somewhere don't I?" He points at the female thug with the Absol who smirks.

"Well I hope you'd recognise your sister. Brother."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine: Dark Truth

George: Charizard, Gyarados, Gengar, Bisharp, Dragonite, Jolteon.

Callum: Umbreon, Jellicent, Lampent, Smeargle, Pidgeot, Poliwrath.

"J-Jen?!" Callum stutters in surprise.

"Aww you remember me brother," Jen is Callum's sister, three years ago she left Legacy Isle to travel the world but shortly after leaving she stopped all contact with Callum and their family. Even when younger she was always a bit... different. Always in a world of her own. Of fantasy. Her mind was twisted and corrupted from a young age as well. One day she was joyfully skipping home from school as usual but a strange, tall man approached her. Instantly stricken with fear she runs the opposite way away from the man. After taking a few wrong turns she ends up trapped down a dark alleyway cornered by the dark figure. She weeps in fear as the man grabs her wavy, hazelnut hair. When it seemed all hope was lost another figure came out from behind pushes the dark man against the wall and tells Jen to run straight home. The rest as they say is history; but since then that even has tormented her, twisted her turned her insane. It's only since leaving Legacy she's turned insane. The irony of Jen is how her happiness and her joy makes her insane. Taking joy out of everything bad and laughing at other people's pain and suffering. "You seem surprised to see me brother, aren't you happy to see your darling sister?"

"Not like this. You're working for Team Rocket. The bad guys."

"Were just misunderstood. We have different methods to do things."

"You kidnap Pokémon! There is no way you can justify that!"

"We do but it's to give them a better life."

"Really?! You expect me to believe that bullshit?!"

"Brother, why are you so aggressive towards me? I'm your sister. Jenny. Your flesh and blood."

"You're not my sister! Not anymore!"

Meanwhile George is taking on the remaining goon of Team Rocket. George was forced to call back Jolteon after Persian unleashed a flurry of Fury Swipes. Leaving it between the thug's Persian and George's Bisharp.

"Right let's finish this then Bisharp! I'm bored of waiting. Use Night Slash!" Bisharp quickly swipes at Persian with its right blade but Persian manages to avoid most of it but gets caught by the edge of the blade.

"Persian! Counter with Fury Swipes!"

"Block it Bisharp!" Bisharp raises his guard and begins blocking the viscous claws of Persian; but Bisharp's guard breaks as fatigue kicks in. Persian manages to get a few critical hits on Bisharp but because of the type disadvantage not much damage is dealt. "Hang in there Bisharp!"

"Right now I think we'll finish it instead! Persian use Hyper Beam!" A giant beam is sent cascading towards Bisharp and there is no way to dodge it!

"Right if you wanna play tough then take some of your own medicine! Bisharp, Hyper Beam!" Bisharp sends his own beam cascading toward Persian and the two clash in the middle causing a giant explosion, the smoke clears and both Persian and Bisharp are on their feet panting. Persian collapses to the floor and faints while Bisharp manages to stay on his feet and endure just. The thug flees the scene and George returns Bisharp. "Right, lets catch up to Callum."

"I am, don't you love your own sister?" Jen tilts her head to the left as questions Callum, her wavy, hazelnut flowing gently in the soft breeze. "But if your being aggressive with me then we can settle this with a Pokémon battle since you want the little girl's Pokémon so badly."

Callum tightly clenches his fist in anger "I-I don't want to fight you Jen."

"But you were being so tough and macho. I just figured it's what you wanted?"

"I want the girl's Pokémon and I want my sister back!"

"Well the Jen you know is dead! If you're not going to fight then Absol here will just take care of you! Absol, Shadow Blitz!" Absol encases himself with a shadowy aura and howls loudly before charging directly towards Callum! Callum gets sent flying across the pavement as Absol crashes full pelt into him without mercy. Paralyzed by the dark power which consumes Absol Callum struggles to move as Jenny sadistically skips towards him with the other Team Rocket scum next to her. "I'm really sorry I had to do that brother. You forced me too, you hurt me with your brutal words so I got violent. I hope when we meet again it won't be on these terms."

"You're not sorry. You're happy, twisted, evil. That power you control. Absol, but it's not an ordinary Absol is it?" Callum manages to get up on to his feet and looks his sister in the eye.

"You're quick aren't you brother. No Absol isn't normal but define normal? Absol is one of the first of the future breed of Pokémon. Quicker, smarter and faster Pokémon. Tell me brother, have you ever heard of Shadow Pokémon?"

"Yes, they're more machines than Pokémon, they're hearts get manipulated, controlled. They lose all emotion to gain ultimate power. Why is Absol a Shadow Pokémon?!"

"Yes he is and one of the best; but you're wrong brother. We don't manipulate or control them we improve them make them stronger as you said it's the ultimate power. It gives them a better life as I said."

"What's the point in living when you have no emotion?!"

"Why live when you're weak?! Anyway I best be off brother. I have to meet up with my boss. Oh that reminds me. Here's the Pokémon you so desperately want and a note which you might be interested in. See you soon brother. Love you." Jen kisses Callum on the cheek and rushes off with her fellow thug.

Callum unfolds the note and reads it:

Jenny, return to back to base as soon as possible.

Don't worry about the Pokémon.

Commander Shane Douglas & Secretary Lisa Douglas.

'This note!' Callum thinks to himself 'It's from George's blood parents! But they're working for Team Rocket?!" Callum stands in shock at what's just unfolded as George arrives, panting.

"So what did I miss?" George places his hand on Callum's shoulder to catch his breath. He notices the note but isn't quite able to read it. "Hey what's that?"

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry. Come on I got the Pokémon back let's return it to the little girl." Callum crumples the note into his pocket.

"Oh ok, well done by the way."

"Thanks."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten: Hidden Beauty

John: Espeon, Volcarona, Klinklang, Galvantula, Drifblim, Milotic.

The sky is clear, the breeze gentle and the water calm. It was the perfect start for a perfect day for John. Although it's warm out John decides to go for his usual, more concealed look with his hair hanging over the left have of his face and wearing scruffy jeans and a woolly brown sweater. Using his Pokémon belt to hold up his jeans he sets off towards Legacy's renowned day-care. Run by the elderly couple of Mr and Mrs. Maple; the day-care has become increasing popular with people and Pokémon because of the fresh atmosphere of Legacy Isle combined with the kind nature of the Maple family making it a day-care in heaven.

Over time though the day-care are in need of help since the Maples are becoming increasingly old and unable to look after the Pokémon as well as they use to. They have the assistance of their gran-daughter Aria but since the day-care is so popular it's still terribly hard for the family to run so John selfishly offered to help for a day.

John knocks on the door as he enters the day-care and as soon as he steps in a Zigzagoon playfully tackles him to the ground. Mr Maple appears from behind the counter, hunch backed holding his walking stick with both hands he bangs his stick on the wooden floor and signals Zigzagoon to come back to him.

"Ahh John, great for you to be here. Aria is out back with the Pokémon. It's great you could make it." Mr Maple smiles joyfully and even though he's nearing 80 years his smile is still as youthful as a new born baby. "Please come out to the back where Aria is tending to the Pokémon."

"What about Catherine?" Catherine is Mrs Maple, Mr Maple, or Arthur, stops walking and looks solemnly with his wrinkled face at the floor. "Arthur?"

"She's unwell that's all you have to worry about." Arthur turns to John and gives him a bleak smile and continues heading wirily outside. Soon the pair are outside back in the sunlight, now John can hear the gentle crash of the waves since they're closer to the sea. Aria sat in the middle of the field surrounded by loads of different Pokémon all playing and having fun, her long raven-like hair falling down graciously onto her lap. In her raven-like hair the Pokémon have collected a range of beautiful flowers and placed them in the hair making Aria and her hair more beautiful. To John at least. Her smile matches that of her father's yet her shyness though cute hides it; because of her shyness her hair is place covering her right eye, the one which sparkles brightest. Her clothes are the perfect blend of bright and dark and her long sleeves containing thumb holes where she delicately places her thumb through as she hides her smile with her fist. Truly a hidden beauty. "Ahh Aria, John's just arrived to help us today." Aria jumps up and pulls John in for a massive, warm hug.

"Hey John!" The one thing with Aria though is her appearance never matches her personality.

"Hey Aria," John smiles as Aria hides her. Vocally she's confident, loud and brilliant but in person and physically she's shy and insecure. John and Aria have been friends since childhood, their parents arrived at Legacy Isle together and the pair of them are relatively the same age, with Aria being 2 years elder and so the pair grew up together as well. John has always had a special feeling for Aria, he doesn't know what though. He doesn't think it's love, but it isn't a petty crush either. It isn't a special feeling which close friends have since he doesn't have it for anyone else like Andrew or Benn. What is this feeling which John holds so close to his heart? "So where can I help?"

"I'll let granddad decide since I'm going to check on grandma." Aria giggles and skips off leaving Arthur and John alone again.

"Ok then, see you later." John waves at Aria but she's oblivious to the living world when she skips. John knows this yet he still waves.

"Right, you can help but clearing out the pond of weeds and grime. Use this net to help." Arthur hands John a large net and tends to the Pokémon. "You can let your Pokémon out if you want. I'm sure they'll love it."

John sends out his Pokémon and most of them go off to mingle with the other Pokémon. Galvantula and Volcarona joking scare the other Pokémon while Milotic takes a mothering role for the other water Pokémon by the Waterfall, Drifblim just floats around freely not worrying about other Pokémon and finally Klinklang starts to explore the area after finding it so fascinating. Espeon though stands proudly by John's side and refuses to move and insists on going with John to the pond.

John and Espeon arrive at the pond quickly and they begin collecting weeds and rushes, tidying the pound up. Espeon curiously scratches at the pond's water at her reflection being highly entertained.

John sits back after collecting all the weed and rushes out of the pond and Espeon curls herself up on John's for a brief moment John's in serenity but it's rudely interrupted by the appearance of a enraged Weavile. For no reason it swipes it's claws at John before sending a cold Ice Beam towards him. Espeon heroically dives in the way of the freezing beam and takes the hit. John goes help Espeon but she refuses and gets up to her own feet ready to fight Weavile.

"Ok, be careful Espeon, use Return!" Espeon dashes towards Weavile but it's quick reactions give her the ability to dodge it. Quickly she counters with a Faint Attack. Which hits Espeon with a critical hit! Espeon though still manages to get to her feet and is still up for a fight but sadly it's a fight she's not winning. Weavile completely outmatches her and counters without resistance. Dealing multiple Faint Attacks and Fury Swipes at Espeon which all connect brutally. John just looks on painfully, hopelessly, fearfully as Espeon is beaten brutally. Yet each time she boldly stands up to fight impressing both John and Weavile. Just as Weavile is about to deal the final blow to Espeon John stands in front of her with his arms spread wide. Weavile stops her Ice Beam and just looks in shock with Espeon at John.

"What's all this commotion about?!" Arthur comes waltzing into the woods by the pond, "I heard a lot of noise and the Pokémon were scared and nervous so I had to see what's happening." Weavile, at the sight of Arthur quickly withdraws and vanishes amongst the trees. As Weavile vanishes Espeon collapses from the exhausting battle which just took place, John calls her back to her Pokéball and begins to head back to the Day-Care with Arthur. The pair exit through the clearing of the woods to the blinding sun and fresh sea scent.

"Why was Weavile so aggressive towards me and Espeon we did nothing wrong?" John looks at Arthur who has slowed his pace down majorly even though he was slow already, John politely slows down to an even pace.

"It wasn't your fault or Espeon's. It was Weavile's previous trainer."

"Continue..."

"Well it was a good decade ago when we hear a knock on our door and when we opened our door I was attacked by the viscous Weavile and I sustained multiple scars from it." Arthur pulls up his sweater and reveals one of the many scars received from Weavile. "I don't know what happened to the poor Weavile to make it so violent, I shudder to think what sort of trainer would turn it's Pokémon into such a monster; over time though I've slowly calmed down Weavile but it's still very hesitant towards Pokémon and trainers unless it's me but even then I sense so much sadness from Weavile. How depressing it must be to be left alone with no one to love or to be loved by."

"I see," John feels a sudden rush of guilt through his veins thinking back to Weavile, he was basically trespassing on Weavile's home. He looks up back towards the day-care and sees Aria rushing towards the pair. "Aria?!"

"Granddad come quickly, it's Grandma!" Aria catches her breath but she looks extremely worried and scared.

"What is it Aria?!" Arthur face turns pale from fear.

"Just come quick and see!"

Quickly the trio are outside the master bedroom where Catherine rested. John politely waited outside while Arthur and Aria rushed inside the room. Catherine was led still, quiet and delicately in the bed tucked comfortably under the covers. Aria stood by the door as Arthur slowly walked towards Catherine using his walking stick to fully support him. The noise of the stick banging on the wood echoed through the dead silent room. The wind had dropped and clouds shielded the sun's rays. The atmosphere became heavy and sad. Aria puts her head in her hands and begins to whimper. Arthur is now stood by Catherine at the bedside, his hands shaking with fear of the worst, he nervously puts his hand on Catherine's wrist. Soon he clenches her wrist. His fear has come true. He looks at Aria with tears streaming down his pale, wrinkled face. Aria storms out of the room into John's arms who holds her tight as she weeps on his shoulder. Arthurs frozen in place as his tears falls onto the duvet, he delicately brushes her hair out of her eyes and kisses her gently on her forehead. Arthur hobbles out into the corridor where Aria is still holding onto John. Arthur looks at John who nods and lets go of Aria and leaves the day-care in respect since Catherine was at peace in the beyond. It's begun to rain heavily since John's been inside morning for Catherine, he collected his Pokémon back and makes his way home, thinking back to the day at the day-care and trying to figure out his feelings for Aria, Weavile and his problems. John wants to help Weavile desperately but is unsure how too; and most importantly the loss of Catherine.

The next day John is back at the day-care with mind set out on what to do. Aria opens the door this time and dives into his arms and Arthur soon eases his way out to greet John.

"John, I thought you only offered to help yesterday?" Arthur asks.

"Yes I did but I've came to give my wishes and deal with some stuff before I go. Which brings me on to what I would like to ask. Can you take me to Weavile Arthur?"

"Thank you; but Weavile is a lost cause, just trouble."

"Yes he may be trouble but I can sense the anguish like you radiating from him. He needs to be loved and cared for I can do that. Just give me some time with him and it'll all be sorted."

"Ok, you have one hour but on one condition. You take Aria on your adventures with you!" Aria just stands in shock and for a brief moment she's speechless.

"But-but Granddad?!"

"No, Aria my darling, my angel. Please I'll no buts about it. Go with John, explore the world have fun, I'll keep in contact with you and I'll phone when it's Catherine's funeral."

Aria just stands still and sulks but John taps her on the shoulder and signals her to go with him to find Weavile again. They walk through the day-care quickly without looking back since Aria is still obviously distraught about what happened. Soon they're back outside on the lush green field with the sun shining again. Quickly the pair enter the set of woods where the pond is located, Aria takes off her shoes and socks and rests her feet in the cool, refreshing water while John scouts around the pond searching for the elusive Weavile.

"No sign of him," John sighs and sits next to Aria.

"I want to go with you and explore but what about Granddad? He won't be able to manage the day-care on his own."

"I know, he's taken that into consideration I expect and from the stern determination in his voice I can tell he'll manage just fine on his own." Aria just stares into the blue abyss and stays silent. "You're welcome to come with me. I won't force you to chose either option. It's up to you in the end." John stands back up and goes back to scouting around the pond again while Aria just dips her fingers into the pond and swirls them around in a circle.

John decides that Weavile isn't going to appear again so he begrudgingly leaves the woods with Aria at his side. Once back out on the field they see Arthur and Weavile at the opposite end next to the day-care.

"Arthur! You got Weavile?!" John says catching his breath.

"Aha no, Weavile caught me. I believe he wishes to join you on your adventures after your heroic display yesterday."

"I'd be happy to have him on board."

"One problem though, you already have six Pokémon. You'd have to leave on here."

"I've already decided that, I'll leave Klinklang here with you since he seemed to have the most fun here." With that the transfer of Pokémon was complete.

"Ok, what about you Aria? Have you decided what you like to do?" Aria was quiet ever since her conversation with John and she was still unsure what she should do. "Aria?"

"The truth is Grandpa is that I'm unsure what to do but John's words back in the woods had convinced me on what to do."

"And?"

"I'll go with John, I'll travel the world, explore every region, hike up the harshest mountains, trudge through the muggiest swamps, brave the blistering storms, Dive down to the deepest depths, I'll travel the world real good. For both of us Granddad!"

"Aria..."

Aria and Arthur have a touching hug where both of them were welling up with tears, John just stands back with Weavile. After the embracing hug Aria and John leave the day-care after saying their last few farewells and head towards the Tube Station.

"Now what?" Aria asks John.

"We'll travel the world, explore every region, hike up the harshest mountains, trudge through the muggiest swamps, brave the blistering storms and Dive down to the deepest depths, we'll travel the world real good."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven: Five Star Performance

Andrew: Alakazam, Houndoom, Staraptor, Machamp, Excadrill, Vaporeon

Owen: Flareon, Xatu, Lapras, Ninetales Tauros, Marowak.

"I'd like to sign me and my friend up for the upcoming contest." Owen leans over the desk smiling at the receptionist who smiles back lost in his sea blue eyes. He was always a ladies' man, annoyingly.

"Ok is this your first time?" The receptionist asks, letting out a little giggle. Owen and the receptionist arrange things for the contest whilst Andrew waits anxiously; he was always shy especially in front of a crowd. "Excuse me sir, what Pokémon pair will you be using?"

Andrew was day-dreaming when asked so he was caught off-guard, "Umm Alakazam and Vaporeon." Andrew hands the Pokéballs to the receptionist so they can get registered. She hands the back with a bright smile.

"Ok that's you two registered, the contest will start in an hour so please head backstage and make any preparations you need too."

Andrew and Owen head backstage, Owen seemed calm and relaxed while Andrew wouldn't stop pacing back and forth.

"What's the rush cus?" Owen leans back in his chair with his hands behind his head, "It'll be fine, just have faith in your Pokémon and be creative, and you're good at that right?"

"Yea," Andrew raises an eyebrow at Owen, he isn't normally this kind-hearted to him, and they always have banter and jeer about each other. "So what's involved in the Pokémon Contests?"

"Well it starts off with a preliminary round where you use one of the Pokémon in your pair, you have a set amount of time to be as creative as you can with your move set, you have to make a spectacle, after times up and everyone has been then the judge's decide who goes through to the secondary round which is the same as the first but with both Pokémon. You still with me?" Andy nods for Owen to continue, "Only 8 can get through to the second round then you battle other trainers but it isn't that simple. You have to show your spectacle through battle. Then it goes down to the final two which decides your winner, if in any of the battles it goes to deadlock then the judges decide the winner."

"Right..." Andrew looks at the ground hesitant, but he brings out Alakazam and Vaporeon, he smiles, "Promise me that you'll make to the final yea?"

"Course, you know me cus." The pair hi five and hold the hands in agreement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boy and girls, welcome to Slateport City for this month's Pokémon Contest! I'm your commentator and lead Judge Wallace! May you dazzle us with your beautiful Pokémon and may you amaze us with your performances!" Wallace the goes on to announce the other judges which consisted of Nurse Joy and Capt. Stern. "Let the contest begin!"

Dozens of coordinators perform before either Owen or Andrew, both as good as the next until it was Owen's go. Owen smirks at Andrew before boldly going onto stage.

"Come on out Xatu!" Owen twirls as he brings out Xatu in a graceful form. "Xatu take flight!" Xatu goes sky high spinning, twirling, looping around the hall, the crowd all cheer in amazement. "Ok, Xatu, that's enough." Xatu lands with its wings stretched wide. The judges l stare at Xatu with great interest as it stand motionless. "Ok, now for the spectacle!" Xatu's eyes open suddenly and its wings turn to steel. Lightning comes crashing down on Xatu but no one can see the outcome since Xatu casts a Shadow Bomb down on the ground causing dust to and dirt to block the sight. As the dust settle everyone can see a shadow with lightning sprouting out of it. It's Xatu! It's absorbed and channelled the lightning through its wings. The crowd and judges all stand and cheer at the amazing spectacle.

"It was truly amazing; I just hope your Pokémon is ok." Nurse Joy comments.

"I loved how you mixed both elegance and toughness in one, superb." Stern states.

Wallace stands up and does three pirouettes before sitting back down and saying his comment. "That was a-ma-zing! The mysterious ending had an eerie beauty to it, by far the best performance so far!"

After seeing the comments that judges gave Owen and following coordinators Andrew couldn't help but feel nerves chill down his spine. Let alone the Goosebumps of the marvellous displays on show before his eyes. He steps out on stage, breathing heavily, before releasing his Pokémon he takes a deep breath, taking in the atmosphere. "It's now or never! Go Vaporeon!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve: One Spectacle, Two Rivals

Andrew: Alakazam, Houndoom, Staraptor, Machamp, Excadrill, Vaporeon

Owen: Flareon, Xatu, Lapras, Ninetales Tauros, Marowak.

Vaporeon leaps out of the Pokéball and waits for Andrew's command. "Right Vaporeon let's go with Bubble!" Vaporeon tilts her head slightly in confusion but sends out loads of pretty bubbles across the hall. The children were happy since they got to pop any of the bubbles which came close. "Right now use Icy Wind!" Vaporeon gives another look but uses Icy Wind and freezes the bubbles in mid-air, "Ice beam before they drop!" Vaporeon hops back and sends out a powerful Ice Beam destroying every Ice Bubble in the hall. Each Bubble shatters into beautiful shards of ice which are scattered across the hall, everyone cheers but not as loudly as they did for Owen and the Judges applaud but they're not on their feet.

"It had its moments but I could tell how nervous you were and I didn't see the connection with your Pokémon. It was hesitant when performing moves; but it was a beautiful ending." Nurse Joy says.

"I can tell that you're a trainer not a coordinator which would explain the connection between you and your Pokémon since you used weaker moves that you would in a Pokémon battle. I presume this is your first time at a Pokémon Contest?" Andrew nods to answer, "Well it was a great first attempt." Stern applauds.

"I must agree with Stern and Nurse Joy, it was good but not great, it's good for a first attempt and it was a beautiful ending to the preliminary round!" Wallace announces

Andrew heads back stage slightly disappointed, Owen pats him on the back as reassurance, "Don't worry you did well, anyway there doesn't seem to be any professionals here thankfully. So you should get through."

"Yea but it wasn't good compared to the likes of you."

"That doesn't matter, you didn't get a chance to prepare for it, and maybe you'll have more luck in the next round."

"If I get to the next round."

*Wallace* "It is time to announce which fabulous coordinators are through to the Second Round. First are Owen and his Xatu!" Owen proudly steps up to the applause; one after another coordinators were announced until there was one spot left, Andrew turned his back, ready to walk away but to his amazement, "Last but not least, Andrew and Vaporeon! Great job by all of you, may you continue to dazzle us in the next round."

Andrew and Owen rush back stage and celebrate, they shake hands with other coordinators before preparing for the next round. "So cus, what you got planned next round?" Owen asks.

"You'll see, I've already got it planned."

Owen is first to go out of the pair and again he does a superb display with Flareon and Xatu, Wallace compared it to a Phoenix rising from the ashes. Andrew came out more confident than before and performed a juggling act with Alakazam using Psychic to juggle his Energy Balls and Vaporeon's Bubbles. Both acts were well received and Andrew got better feedback than before while Owen was still the best coordinator there. Andrew and Owen both got into the battling stages, Owen blitzed his opponent with Flareon while Andrew struggled slightly more with Alakazam but he pulled through. Next were the semi-finals where both struggled but both managed to pull through with their Pokémon. As they promised the pair was destined to face each other in the final which the crowd were hyped for. Andrew entered on the left while Owen entered on the right.

*Wallace* Both of these coordinators are amateurs but both have displayed extraordinary skill today. Both of these coordinators are cousins, best friends and rivals which will lead to a spectacular final. May you give us a brilliant spectacle.

Andrew sends out his pair of Alakazam and Vaporeon while Owen sends out Xatu and Flareon. Andrew sends Alakazam to strike first, using Thunder Punch on Xatu; he wants to make the other Pokémon faint since he knows Owen will win otherwise. Xatu counters quickly using Steel Wing absorbing the electricity from Alakazam's Thunder Punch.

"You got to calm it down cus, Xatu use Steel Wing!" Xatu quickly flies towards Alakazam with its Steel Wings stretched out.

"Alakazam use Barrier!" Alakazam casts a Mystic Wall to protect him which Xatu dives head first into.

"Turn up the gas Xatu!" Xatu goes into Hyperdrive as Lightning sprouts out of its wings. Xatu manages to break through Alakazam's Barrier and goes on to land a Critical Hit on him. "Nice one! Now Flareon Quick Attack on Vaporeon!"

"Vaporeon, wait for the right moment then dodge with Quick Attack!" Vaporeon and Flareon end up charging towards each other but at the last second Vaporeon dodges as Flareon continues into her partner Xatu. "Vaporeon use Ice Beam!" Vaporeon turns around and sends a freezing Ice Beam towards Xatu and Flareon, which connects and freezes the pair together.

*Wallace* It's pretty even and pretty wonderful as were just 5 minutes away from the end!

"Right Alakazam use Shadow Ball at Vaporeon!" Everyone is stunned by the sudden actions which Andrew takes, Alakazam sends a cascading Shadow Ball towards Vaporeon, "Vaporeon, send the Shadow towards Xatu and Flareon with Hydro Cannon!" A tidal wave is send towards Xatu and Flareon which is lead by a demonic Shadow Ball; it hits the pair with severe power. After the dust clears everyone sees that the pair is unfrozen but both are fairly weak.

*Wallace* It seems like Owen's Pokémon have got much left in the tank! Just 2 minutes left!

"Let's finish this! Alakazam use Thunder Punch on Xatu and Vaporeon use Aqua Jet on Flareon!"

"Don't get cocky now. Xatu use Gust and send it into Flareon's Fire Spin!" Alakazam and Vaporeon charge directly into the Fire Vortex, while Xatu and Flareon wait within the Vortex. The Vortex sends Alakazam and Vaporeon flying across the hall; it was so powerful it caused Alakazam to faint. "It's my turn to end it! Now rise!" Out of the top of the Vortex appears Xatu who is capped in crimson embers, like a phoenix rising from the ashes. It crashes into Vaporeon causing it to faint.

*Wallace* It's over! What a wonderful spectacle, I say on behave of everyone thank you for this spectacular final! Now to announce the winner. The winner of the Slateport City Contest is Owen with Xatu and Flareon!

Owen steps up and receives his flowers and his Slateport ribbon. Owen eventually joins Andrew back outside on the beach. "I knew you'd win it." Andrew moans.

"Really? Well that might be why you lost then," Owen drinks the some of his beer before continuing, "If you go into a match or contest with a negative mindset then you're guaranteed to lose."

"I guess, but congratulations anyway on the victory." The pair knocks beers, "I guess drinks are on me tonight?"

"You bet!" Owen chuckles


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen: Flying High

George: Charizard, Gyarados, Gengar, Bisharp, Dragonite, Jolteon.

Callum: Umbreon, Jellicent, Lampent, Smeargle, Pidgeot, Poliwrath.

Benn: Blastoise, Scizor, Absol, Flygon, Zoroark, Eevee

Jay: Scolipede, Eevee, Zebstrika, Floatzel, Hypno, Swellow

Callum woke up first, he was still struggling to sleep, and that's what stress does to the mind and body. Even though they planned on leaving Olivine a couple of days ago but for whatever reason they decided to stay longer. Its early morning, around 5am according to his Pokétech knowing he won't go to sleep and with nothing better to do he decides to take a walk along the beachfront. Once he arrives he sees an elderly man who's looking out to sea.

"You got something on your mind kid?" The man calls, he doesn't look at Callum and just stares out to sea.

"How'd you figure?"

"Not many people come out here at this time of the day, and I'm doing the exact same." The man chuckles, he turns to Callum and smiles, they shake hands. Start having a conversation about whatever, what each other are thinking, Callum's adventures and even the old man's adventures as a youth.

"Oh crap! I better head back to the Hotel," The time flew past since it was now verging 8am, around when George wakes up.

"Ahh I see, well let me give a piece of advice, I maybe be a strange old man but I have experience and wisdom, or so they say!"Callum kneels down ready to listen to the old man, "Just go with what your feelings tell you, don't worry about the situation or outcome, go with your feelings and instinct."

Callum nods to the old man in acceptance then heads back towards the hotel, on the way there his Pokétech rings, its Benn and Jay.

"Ahh good you picked up." Jay seemed a bit panicked while Benn was in the background and kept looking over his own shoulder. "I couldn't get hold off the other three, I don't know why."

"It's fine, just calm down, and take it easy."

"I wish I could but the situation here isn't giving us a chance too." Callum enters the Hotel suite as George is finishing getting dressed. "Is there any chance that you can get to Jubilife City in Sinnoh ASAP?!"

George sits next to Callum looking at the screen wide eyed. "Yea we should be able to make it, we'll be there in an hour max." Callum hangs up and starts packing his stuff as George wonders over towards him.

"What's happening?" George questions.

"I'm not sure, just pack your stuff since were flying to Jubilife for an emergency." Callum is flying on his Pidgeot next to George who's on his Dragonite. "I got a call from Benn and Jay, they're in Jubilife City in Sinnoh and they needed help, not sure why but they do."

"Fuck sake. Why can't they sort their own shit out?" George has always been hostile and always shown anger towards Jay, no particular reason why but it's just rare for them to get along.

"I don't know but anyway it seems like we're here."

The pair land just outside Jubilife City where quite abit of commotion was happening, the town seemed barred off with police guarding the perimeter.

"Benn, Jay!" Callum and George notice the pair talking to the head officer; it seemed they were planning something.

"Ahh you're here, great let us explain." Callum and George huddle around to listen in, "So, Team Galactic have taken control of most of the city, it turns out they had an underground base which is situated in the GTS building, it was just a disguise." Jay begins to explain.

"How could they have gotten the jump on everyone so soon and efficiently?" Callum questions

"Well, they've got numbers and a lot of trainers here are amateurs with the Trainer School etc. Anyway, the plan is that me and Benn will go towards their main base within GTS while you and George take care of any other buildings, we know they have hostages within the TV Centre."

"Ok so other buildings, hostages, TV Centre got it."

"Well let's move!" The lads disperse into the city with the Police and any other capable trainers.

The Police and other trainers head into the other buildings such as the school and Pokécentre while the remaining four headed up towards the TV Centre and GTS. Callum has his Poliwrath out while George had his Gengar; Jay had his Hypno and Benn with Scizor. On the way Poliwrath took out a Grunt's Ekans and Hypno took out a Duskull. They came to a stop as the GTS loomed over them with the TV Centre nearby.

"You'll be out before us two since we expect more of a fight and we don't know how big this building actually is. If you're finished before us then stick with the others, don't come in. We'll be fine." Jay shuts the door to GTS behind him giving a gentle nod at Callum.

It's moments before Callum and George are in front of the TV Centre. "Am I imagining things or has the air gotten thicker?" Callum asks.

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling about this." George states.

"I'm gonna have to second that but we've gotta go in."

"Well let's go!" George opens the door for Callum. As Callum steps in a Toxicroak lunges with a Quick Attack towards him, but Poliwrath steps in the way and takes the hit. Callum looks up and sees two Grunts both with their Pokémon out and ready, one obviously being a Toxicroak and the other a Mightyena. "You ok man?"

"Yea I'm fine, Poliwrath took the blow." Toxicroak gets ready for its next move as does Mightyena, Poliwrath gets up to his feet and Gengar takes place next to him. "Poliwrath cover Gengar, Mightyena can easily take him out." Mightyena lunges towards Gengar with a Crunch at the ready but again Poliwrath gets the block, "Now Poliwrath use Reversal!" Poliwrath sends Mightyena crashing against a wall and causes it to faint. Toxicroak goes towards Poliwrath with a Poison Jab but Poliwrath dodges and out of nowhere appears Gengar who deals a powerful Poison Jab of his own, although it's not very effective it sends Toxicroak towards Poliwrath who KO's Toxicroak with a powerful Hydro Pump. Apart from the two Grunts the rest of Centre was quite quiet expect for another encounter on the stairs with a Sableye but it's quickly taken care of. The pair pause outside the main office where the hostages are rumoured to be held, Callum switches in Umbreon while George switches out Jolteon.

The pair storm in with their Pokémon, to their surprise there is only one guard, "Brother, I'm so happy we meet again!" Jennie gets up off her chair claps with joy.


End file.
